A Love in the Stars
by KeybladeWar15
Summary: When two star-crossed lovers from quarreling sides meet again after 7 years of separation, they're determined to end the war that keeps them apart once and for all. Inspired by Romeo and Juliet and The Lion King 2.
1. The Start of a Feud

Chapter 1: The Start of a Feud

In the land of the Unova region, there was mostly peace and love. People often got along with each other, and the Pokémon living there lived in harmony. However, within this peaceful land, lied evil people. There were two organizations of people who had hated each other for years, and the fight still raged.

One, who was native to Unova, wanted nothing more than to "liberate" Pokémon from the apparent tyranny of humans. They were, however, only self-delusional of their goals, and were often hypocritical. They were called Team Plasma, and were under the leadership of a man named Ghetsis Harmonia.

The other, however, was from a region called Sinnoh, and only sought to remake the world in their own image. These people were called Team Galactic, and was led by another man named Cyrus. Since their plans back in Sinnoh were foiled by two certain Pokémon Trainers, they had moved onto Unova to conquer it instead.

These two groups constantly bickered, saying how one's views were wrong, and that the other's views were right on how the world should be. This fighting eventually turned into an all-out feud between Team Galactic and Team Plasma. In order to some day achieve their goals, Ghetsis and Cyrus had recruited new agents. One day, Ghetsis' eleven year old son named N Harmonia had stumbled upon three boys around the age of four. The three boys were all brothers, their parents had not been seen for nearly two years, and because of this, N had chosen to stay close to them. The boys' eyes matched their hair colors. The eldest had wavy blue hair that had resembled the flow of a gentle stream, and his name was Cress. The second had burning vermilion hair like an intense wildfire, and was named Chili. The third boy, the youngest, had slightly spiky green hair that stood up like grass, had the name Cilan. When N had shown these young boys to his father, Ghetsis had given them second names: Corn, Pod, and Dent respectively. He had also decided to train them to be the most notorious assassins in all of Unova, for he plotted to control Unova, rather than liberate the Pokémon. Seeing how attached Cress, Chili, and Cilan were to N, Ghetsis had chosen to leave raising them to his young son.

Cyrus already had three co-commanders of Team Galactic: One was a woman with bright red hair named Mars. Another was a young man with blue hair that had always pointed upwards, and was called Saturn. The final one was a tall woman with magenta hair that was always in two buns, one in the front, and one in the back- She was known as Jupiter. Cyrus had chosen to search for one more recruit, when he had discovered a young girl around two years of age. She had long, messy violet hair, eyes the color of chocolate, and skin colored like mocha. Alongside this girl was a small dragon Pokémon called Axew, a Pokémon not found back in Sinnoh. The girl's name was Iris, and her parents had been dead since she was younger. Iris had been under special care at her home, the Village of Dragons, by the Chief Elder and a man named Drayden. Cyrus saw that this girl could be raised to be the most vicious warrior of all time, so, he had taken Iris, and had given her another name: Nova. So no one would know of this crime, he destroyed the Village of Dragons, appearing to have killed everyone who lived there except Iris and her Axew. He had also left her to be trained under the guidance of all three of his commanders.

From that day forth, Team Galactic and Team Plasma had sworn that they would defeat each other, and settle things once and for all.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Four years later, Iris, now 6 years old, had just finished training with Axew near Striaton City. She scampered off to the Dreamyard to go play, making sure no one (especially not Jupiter or Cyrus) was watching her.  
"We should be done training today, so why don't we go play in the Dreamyard?" asked Iris.

"Axew!" agreed Axew as he rode in her hair.

When they finally reached the Dreamyard, they stopped and spotted a young boy who looked about 8 years old. Not wanting to be seen, they hid behind a nearby pillar. The little boy had bright green spiky hair, and green eyes that matched his hair. With him, was a green monkey-like creature that appeared to be his Pokémon friend.

"Alright Pansage," said the boy, "we are supposed to be training, but be on special lookout for any scary Purrloin."

"Pan!" replied Pansage.

Iris, still peeking at the boy through a small hole in the pillar that she's hiding behind, is curious about the boy. But, as she stepped forward to get a closer look, she tripped on a nearby twig, and landed in a large bush. The boy had heard the noise, and jolted around to see where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" shouted the boy. "Show yourself!"

Iris, hoping that she wouldn't get found, kneeled in the bush, frightened. The boy, however, saw that same bush rustling from Iris shaking with fear, investigated. In the bush, he had seen Iris and Axew.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, "and why are you here?"

" My name is Iris, and this is my Pokémon friend Axew," responded Iris. "I just came to the Dreamyard to play a little after I finished training Axew."

"Well, I was told that the Dreamyard was only for training and nothing more," said the boy, "I really haven't 'played' much in my life, I've only been coming here to train with my Pansage."

"Oh, so this is a Pansage!" exclaimed Iris. "It's the first time I've ever seen one up close!"

"Well, I've never really seen an Axew around Striaton before," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Cilan."

"It's nice to meet you Cilan," said Iris.

But, as the two children were just becoming better acquainted with each other, Iris heard a noise coming from some nearby wild grass.

"Wait, Cilan, do you hear that?" asked Iris with worry.

"No, what did you hear?" questioned Cilan.

Before they could react, a wild Purrloin, and Liepard had appeared, and tried to jump out at them.

"A Purrloin!" screamed Cilan. "Don't let it get me!"

"You're scared of a little Purrloin?" scoffed Iris trying to push Cilan off of her.

"They may be little, but those things are complete brutes!" retorted Cilan.

"You're acting like such a little kid!" laughed Iris.

"I'm only eight years old!" yelled Cilan. "Also, I'm probably older than you are!"

Suddenly, a Liepard had pounced, and pinned Iris to the ground. Iris screamed for someone to help her, and Cilan had to react quickly.

"Pansage, use Vine Whip!" exclaimed Cilan. Pansage, obeying his master, had unleashed two long grass vines, and hit the Liepard and Purrloin. The Purrloin had fled, but the Liepard wasn't finished. But, before the Liepard could attack Cilan, Iris had taken action.

"Axew, use Assurance!" yelled Iris. Axew then pounded it's tiny fists repeatedly into the side of the Liepard. The Liepard, already weak from the Vine Whip, had finally fled.

"Are you Ok, Cilan?" asked Iris.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Cilan. "Thanks for saving me."

"Right back at you," said Iris, "We make a pretty good team, and a pair of friends."

" I guess we do," said Cilan.

But then, Cilan was tugged by the wrist by a tall figure. Iris too was grabbed by the wrist.

"Iris, why are you here alone in the Dreamyard?" asked the man sternly, "You were supposed to be training."

"Sorry, Cyrus," apologized Iris, "I thought I was finished, so I went to go play in the Dreamyard."

"Don't make excuses!" yelled Cyrus.

At the same time, a tall man with green hair was reprimanding Cilan.

"I thought you were training, boy," said the man.

"I was Ghetsis, but then she came along and-"

"Well she is never to be trusted!" yelled Ghetsis. "That young girl is with the enemy, Team Galactic. And you know better than to trust one of them!"

So, as Ghetsis and Cyrus were dragging them away, the two young friends secretly waved goodbye to each other, hoping to see each other again.

"You are to never see that boy again, am I clear?" shouted Cyrus.

"Yes, sir" responded Iris glumly.

"You are to never speak to that girl again, got it?" reprimanded Ghetsis.

"Yes, Ghetsis, sir," replied Cilan disappointed.

"That's what happens when you don't follow orders, brother," said Cress calmy.

"Ha ha, you got busted!" mocked Chili.

Ignoring reprimanding from both his older brothers and his master, Cilan hoped that he'd see his new friend again someday. Elsewhere, Iris was thinking the same thing while ignoring the scolding she was receiving from Commander Saturn.

"Maybe one day, we'll see each other again," thought Cilan and Iris simultaneously.


	3. Battle on Marvelous Bridge

Seven years later, Iris, now 13 years old, and a full-fledged member of Team Galactic, was receiving orders from Commander Jupiter. She had full Team Galactic garbs on, spiky long and bushy violet hair, and her mouth was covered by a silver mouth-mask.

"My Lieutenant, you and your team of Pokémon have been doing so well on a lot of missions," said Jupiter. "With the approval of Cyrus, I know promote you. You are no longer a Grunt, and from this day forth, you are now known as Lieutenant-Commander Nova."

"Yes, Commander," replied "Nova" with seriousness.

"I am sending you on a new mission, you are to head to Marvelous Bridge, and retrieve these three orbs: the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous orbs," said Jupiter. "Understood?"

"Completely, Commander," responded Nova.

Nova, having received her mission from Jupiter, left for Marvelous Bridge, which is east of Nimbasa City.

Meanwhile, Ghetsis was giving orders to three boys aged at 15 years in dark, yet stealthy clothing about their next mission: To Nimbasa City. These boys had distinct eye colors: Red, Green, and Blue. They wore mouth-masks, and appeared to have white hair, but their eyes were visible.

"You three are to find the 3 legendary orbs: Adamant, Lustrious, and Griseous. These very orbs contain the powers of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and with their power, I could finally conquer Unova, and that fool Cyrus will fall for good!" exclaimed Ghetsis.

"We will not fail you, Lord Ghetsis," said the boy with red eyes.

"We are the greatest assassins in all of Unova," said the boy with blue eyes

"Only a fool would try and stop the Shadow Triad," added the boy with green eyes.

"Excellent," said Ghetsis," Now, Pod, Corn, Dent, move out!"

The Shadow Triad teleported away to Nimbasa City.

xxxxxxxx

On Marvelous Bridge, Nova was trekking along to find the 3 legendary orbs. At the same time, The Shadow Triad had been scavenging around Nimbasa City for the orbs. Then, Dent had spotted someone on Marvelous Bridge with the Lustrous orb.

"You two stay here, I'm going to Marvelous Bridge to look for the orbs," ordered Dent.

"Are you sure, little brother?" asked Pod.

"Maybe we should trust him, Chili," replied Corn. "He may be our youngest brother, but he is capable of handling things on his own."

"Cress is right," said Dent, "I'll search for the orbs on the bridge, while you two keep looking for them here."

"Alright little brother," agreed Pod, " we leave it in your hands."

"Simisage, let's go," commanded Dent to his Pokémon partner.

"Sage!" confirmed Simisage.

When Dent had finally gotten to the bridge, he had found Nova trying to escape with the orbs. Not wanting her to escape with the treasure, he ambushed her with with his Pokémon.

"Stop right there!" yelled Dent.

"Sorry fool, but these orbs belong to Team Galactic!" mocked Nova.

"Simisage, use Bullet Seed!" ordered Dent. Simisage then proceeded to fire multiple plant seeds that were as hard as stone.

"Fraxure, defend with Dragon Pulse!" commanded Nova. Fraxure then fired a strong beam of energy, obliterating the Bullet Seed attack, and knocking Simisage off its feet.

"Your pretty good for a girl, y'know," said Dent.

"You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a woman," replied Nova. "Fraxure, Dragon Rage!" Fraxure then let out a burst of blue flame that was powerful, and sent Simisage flying.

"Simisage, return!" said Dent as Simisage was sent back to its Pokéball.

"Why don't you just give up, and let me take these orbs?" questioned Nova.

"I'm not giving up just yet! Swanna, go!" yelled Dent as he sent out his White Bird Pokémon. "Swanna, use Bubblebeam!" Swanna released out multiple shots of bubbles, defeating Fraxure.

"Fraxure, return!" cried Nova. "You know what? Why don't we settle this without our Pokémon, and duel each other?"

"Gladly," replied Dent smugly.

Nova then pulled out a double-bladed staff, while Dent had unsheathed a slender-looking blade. Dent then swung his sword at her chest, causing Nova to swiftly jolt to the side. She then shot out one of her blades at him, in which he barely dodged. He then delivered the final blow by swiping his blade at her. However, Nova stumbled backwards, towards the edge of the bridge. With little to no energy, she fell over the edge with the orbs in hand, hurdling towards the sea.

"Swanna, dive in after the girl, and don't lose sight of the orbs!" ordered Dent. Swanna dove in for both Nova and the three legendary orbs. When Swanna had come back with both Nova and the orbs, Nova was unconscious.

"Swanna, take the orbs, and fly them back to Ghetsis, I'll take the girl," commanded Dent.

Nova opened her eyes weakly to see who was carrying her, but the only thing that she saw were two bright, stern, green eyes before passing out again.

xxxxxxxx

Later, Nova had slowly woken up to find herself in the Pokémon Center. Confused, she realized that she was missing the orbs. She looked around the room frantically looking for them, but had no luck finding them. Nova had found Fraxure at full health, and was still wondering how she got here.

"Fraxure, what happened?" wondered Nova. "Last thing I remember was being on Marvelous Bridge, and falling off while fighting that guy! He must be the reason how I got here!"

When she crept out of the room, she had spotted Dent. But when he had noticed that she was spying on him, he had teleported out of the building.

"Wait!" cried Nova, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life!" But, he was already gone. "I wonder why he saved me..."

Meanwhile, The Shadow Triad were back at Team Plasma headquarters. The legendary orbs had been delivered to Ghetsis.

" Well done, Shadow Triad," said Ghetsis. "You have done well."

"When have we ever failed you, my lord?" responded Pod.

"You three are dismissed," said Ghetsis.

Shortly after Ghetsis had dismissed them, Pod and Corn had started to admonish Dent on what had happened back near Nimbasa City.

"Brother, what happened?" asked Corn, "It shouldn't have taken that long to get the orbs. Did something happen on the bridge?"

"It was not important, Cress," responded Dent.

"I think it was, Cilan, and that you're just not telling us anything," said Corn.

"I said it was none of your business!" hollered Dent. "Just leave me alone, got it?"

"Very well then. Chili, come," said Corn calmly.

When his older brothers had left, Dent was left alone in his thoughts.

"That girl seemed familiar," thought Dent, "I wonder who she was..."


	4. Familiar Faces

Following the failed mission to retrieve the three legendary orbs, Nova was being scolded by Cyrus for coming back without the orbs.

"You have failed me, Nova," said Cyrus, "and to think that you are worthy to be deemed as 'Lieutenant-Commander of Team Galactic."

"Sir, I was caught off guard," explained Nova, "Team Plasma was lucky this time, but next time, it won't be so."

"If you hadn't let your guard down, you would have been able to bring back the orbs without failure!" responded Cyrus annoyed. "You are hereby on temporary probation from any missions."

"I understand, Lord Cyrus," responded Nova with slight dejection.

"You are dismissed," said Cyrus.

xxxxxxxx

After the reprimanding from her boss, Iris wandered the streets of Castelia City, still in Galactic uniform, but wearing a dark trench coat, hat, and sunglasses over it so people would not get suspicious.

"I can't believe I lost the orbs," complained Nova, "but Fraxure, I just know that we'll get back at that mysterious boy!"

"Fraxure!" agreed her partner.

But then, Nova suddenly spotted three swift moving forces. Nova was about to walk away and ignore it, when she spotted a distinct figure on one of them: green eyes. Recognizing it as the boy who had both saved her from death, and taken the orbs from her possession, Nova threw off her disguise, and chased after the mysterious boys.

"Hey, stop right there!" yelled Nova. When the green eyed boy had seen her pursuing him, he had fled in a different direction away from his brothers and Nova.

"I have to get away from her," thought Dent, "if she catches me, it could mean big trouble!"

With Nova still hunting him down, Dent had hidden in an alleyway so Nova won't find him. Nova was still hot on his trail, and tried to search the alleyway.

"Phew, she'll never find me here," sighed Dent out of breath, "I'll be safe for now in this deep alley hideout." Until, a Purrloin had crept up near him. "Gah! A Purrloin!" shrieked Dent.

"I know you're here, fool!" yelled Nova hearing the noise. "Hmm, the noise seems to have been coming here from over in that space between the buildings. Fraxure, Dragon Pulse straight down that alley space!"

The blast was so powerful, that it sent Dent flying out of it, and right onto Nova. As he had composed himself, Nova had grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, her staff blade notched at his neck.

"Alright, you, Start talking! Who are you, and why did you save me?" questioned Nova.

"Look, just put the weapon down, and I won't have to resort to violence," said Dent calmly. "I am known as Dent. I am a member of the Shadow Triad, and we serve under only Ghetsis."

"But why did you save me back on Marvelous Bridge?" asked Nova frustrated. "You still didn't answer my question!"

"I only saved you to steal the orbs from you," responded Dent, "I wasn't going to leave empty handed. Also, don't you think that it's a little rude that I give my name, but you don't give yours?"

"I don't have to reveal myself to the likes of you Plasma scum," sneered Nova.

"My, my, feisty aren't we?" remarked Dent smugly. Then, he sweep kicked Nova, and she fell onto the ground. Dent then spotted her Galactic ID card on the ground, and took a look at it.

"Nova, huh?" questioned Dent.

"That's Lieutenant-Commander Nova to you, runt!" yelled Nova insulted. There was one distinct feature on Nova's headshot: chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, you seem familiar, have we met before?" asked Dent.

"I could ask the same thing about you," replied Nova.

"Well, maybe you're just confusing me with someone else," said Dent, "and maybe I'm possibly doing the same."

"You do remind me of a boy that I met from my past," added Nova, "but it's highly unlikely that I would ever see him again."

"What was the boy's name?" asked Dent.

"His name... was Cilan," responded Nova.

Dent slightly twitched at hearing that name. He wondered how does she know my name, and have we met once.

"W-well, that's quite an interesting name," stuttered Dent, still surprised.

"Are you alright?" asked Nova, "you seem quite surprised at my answer."

"I'm fine, it's just that 'Cilan' is such an unusual name is all," lied Dent.

"You know, I've actually never seen what you look like without that mouth-mask of yours," said Nova, "may I please see?"

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," objected Dent. "I really should be catching up with my comrades."

Suddenly, Dent had been pinned against a building wall by Nova. Nova, not wanting him to escape without seeing under his mask, held both of his arms together behind his back. She then proceeded to rip off the mask, revealing a quite familiar face.

"It's you!" gasped Nova shocked. "You're Cilan, the boy who saved me in the Dreamyard seven years ago!"

"You may have figured out my true identity," remarked Dent, "but I have no clue what you're talking about when you say that I saved _you_ in the Dreamyard once, for I have clearly never met you until that time on the bridge."

"Are you saying that you don't recognize me?" asked Nova surprised. "It's me, Cilan, it's Iris."

Dent was shocked to discover that her words were true as she pulled down her mask.

"It is you!" gasped Dent. " I _did_ save you back in the Dreamyard years ago! And Ghetsis told me that I could never see you again because..."

"Because Team Galactic and Team Plasma are sworn enemies," finished Nova.

"So, I guess that we could never be friends again," said Dent dejectedly. "Well, I guess that I should be leaving now, and I apologize for my inconvenience."

"Cilan, wait!" shouted Nova before the boy could leave.

"Yes, what is it?" answered Dent.

"I was thinking, that maybe for a couple of hours, we could, you know, explore the city," suggested Nova

"Well," pondered Dent, "I guess it would be alright. However, you must not call me 'Cilan'. I no longer go by that name, as I go by 'Dent' now."

"Fair enough," agreed Nova. "But if I can't call you 'Cilan', then you can't call me 'Iris' anymore. I will be addressed simply as 'Nova'."

"It's a deal, then," replied Dent.


	5. A Blossoming Romance

Chapter 5: A Blossoming Romance

So, Dent and Nova had set out for their stroll around Castelia City. To avoid anyone becoming suspicious of who they are, and running away in fear, Dent and Nova changed into more "city-like" clothes: Dent was wearing a plain black t-shirt under a partially zipped-up dark olive green jacket, blue jeans, and dark colored sneakers. Nova was wearing a teal, medium sleeve-length top, and black short skirt, grey leggings, calf-height black boots, and a pink and white beret. Around people in public, they went by "Cilan" and "Iris", their real names, and kept their Plasma and Galactic outfits in carrying bags.

"Wow, I never knew how beautiful Castelia City was at dusk!" exclaimed Nova.

" Quite a sight, isn't it?" remarked Dent.

"You know, I have always wanted to try a Casteliacone," suggested Nova, "With all of the missions that I've had to do here, I've never had the time to stop and buy one."

"Well, we've got plenty of time now," said Dent, "so, why don't we go buy one?"

"Yay!" cheered Nova, "Let's go right now!" she proclaimed while practically dragging Dent to the Casteliacone stand.

Minutes later, they finally got to the ice cream stand. It was a long wait to the front of the line, but they managed to make it.

"One Casteliacone please," asked Nova.

"That will be 100 Pokédollars, please," said the clerk.

"I'll pay for it, Iris," said Dent. "Here you are," he told the clerk handing him the money.

"Thank you sir," responded the clerk. "And you two are in luck, this is the last cone for the evening!"

"How lucky!" exclaimed Nova. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," responded the clerk.

While Nova licked her ice cream, she and Dent continued throughout the city.

"This Casteliacone is delicious!" proclaimed Nova. "Dent, would you like to try a lick?"

"W-what?" stuttered Dent, blushing, "from the same cone? Are you sure?"

"Come on," assured Nova, "it won't be bad! Besides, it's starting to melt."

So, Dent had given in, and licked a little bit of the ice cream at the same time as Nova. The ice cream was a delicious taste, it had the taste of vanilla and honey mixed together. But, as they were enjoying their frozen treat, their lips had suddenly pressed together for a quick second. Both of them had pulled their lips, staring at each other, blushing redder than a Tamato berry.

"Um, that was odd," stuttered Dent, still red.

"Yeah, it sure was," agreed Nova, just as red.

xxxxxxxx

Night had fallen, and the moon was full. So, to end their stroll, they decided to just sit down together on the bench at the pier, and gaze at the moon.

"Tonight was fun, wasn't it, Dent?" sighed Nova.

"Yes, I've enjoyed myself completely," agreed Dent.

"Um, Dent," started Nova.

"Yes, what is it, Nova?" wondered Dent.

"Back there, while we were walking, and we kissed," said Nova, starting to turn pink.

"Yes?" asked Dent.

"Did you, um, enjoy the kiss?" wondered Nova.

"Um, well," stuttered Dent, turning fifty shades of red.

"You know what?" sighed Nova, a bit disappointed, "forget that I said it, it was a stupid question anyway."

"But, Nova," assured Dent, "I enjoyed it very much."

Nova, surprised to hear the words she had hoped for, turned her head to face Dent, blushing just as hard as he was.

"Y-you did?" asked Nova.

"Well, of course," confirmed Dent, "I mean how could I not?"

"I don't know, I just thought that, you know, that you didn't like me, and-" began Nova.

But, her words were cut off by Dent as he planted their lips together. This time, the kiss was slightly longer, and more pleasurable.

"But, Nova, I don't just like you," began Dent, "I love you."

"I, I love you, too, Dent," she responded, wrapping her arms around him. He had returned the hug, and they shared another kiss under the moonlight. However, that peace was broken, when both of their organization badges had beeped.

"Excuse me, I have to," started Dent.

"I understand, me too," finished Nova.

Nova had rushed into the Pokémon Center, and into a dark supply closet where no one would notice her. She answered her walkie-talkie messager , it was Jupiter.

"Lieutenant, where are you?" snapped Jupiter. "You were supposed to be back here a long time ago! What's the holdup?"

"Sorry, ma'am," explained Nova, putting on her mouth-mask, making it look like she was still in her Galactic uniform,"I got caught up in something else, and had lost track of the time."

"Very well, then," said Jupiter, "you had better get back here now, before Cyrus finds out how long you were gone for."

"Yes, Commander," responded Nova, shutting off her messager, and putting her full Galactic clothes on. "Fraxure, let's get out of here," she said to her Pokémon.

"Frax!" obeyed Fraxure, as he followed his master.

Meanwhile, Dent was back in the alleyway, getting a message from his brothers. He put on his wig, mask, and headband so they won't know that he went on a date with a member of Team Galactic.

"Little brother, what happened?" asked Corn.

"Yeah, one minute you were with us, and the next thing we knew, you had gone AWOL," said Pod.

"I had to deal with some, difficulties," responded Dent.

"Well, you and Simisage had better get back here quick, Ghetsis is blowing quite a fuse," Pod told his brother.

"Affirmative," responded Dent, as he was back in Shadow Triad uniform. As soon as Corn and Pod had hung up, he swiftly made his was back to Plasma headquarters with Simisage.

As Nova and Dent had ran further apart from each other, they had realized the truth: they had fallen in love with each other.


	6. Feelings of Conflict

Days later, Dent was in his resting chambers. His mind was trapped on that stroll through Castelia that night with Nova, and he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His heart was racing, his face was red and hot, and he hadn't gotten that much sleep.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" wondered Dent. "At first, my only intent was nothing more than to eliminate her. But now, I feel like I really _do_ have some kind of special feelings towards her."

Meanwhile, at the main Galactic hideout, Nova was wondering about when Dent had kissed her on purpose by the pier. She was laying on her bed, curious about what he had said to her last.

"Did he really mean it when he said 'I love you'?" thought Nova. "To think that before, I thought of him nothing more than a worthless Plasma member. Before I unmasked him, before I had discovered that he had saved me once. But most of all, before I have now-"

Nova was cut from her thoughts when her messager had started beeping again. When she had finally answered, it was Cyrus telling her to come see him for details about her next mission.

"Better go see where I'm going next," sighed Nova, as she trekked down the hall.

When she got there, Cyrus had turned to face her with an serious expression.

"Nova, this mission will make up for your failed previous mission," said Cyrus. "You must sneak into the Plasma hideout, and take back the three orbs that _you_ let out of your grasp."

"Yes, Lord Cyrus," confirmed Nova, feeling both slightly annoyed and guilty that Cyrus was blaming her for failing, even though it _was_ her fault. Nova had then transported out to the Plasma hideout.

At the Team Plasma hideout, Dent was wandering around the building, deep in thought. He was constantly bumping into passing Grunts, and he didn't even hear them complaining. The only thing that Dent was paying attention to was his thoughts about Nova. As he remembered how he felt about her secretly, he began to smile under his black mouth-mask. But, he jumped in surprise as he felt a two hands on his shoulders.

"Alright, Cilan, you've been acting _really_ weird for the past few days," remarked Pod.

"Chili has a point, brother," agreed Corn. "Yesterday, we blew the heist in Nacrene City because you weren't paying attention when the guards were coming, the day before, we nearly blew up Celestial Tower because you had pressed the wrong button on the missile control remote that was supposed to guide the missle toward Twist Mountain."

"And now, you just seem lost in your own thoughts again," scolded Pod, "so you'd better start explaining!"

"Yes, I'm sure the both of us would love to know what had happened when you separated from us in Castelia City four days ago," insisted Corn.

Dent clearly couldn't tell his brothers that he had gone on a date with that girl from Team Galactic, a date with the enemy! He couldn't tell them that he had kissed her three times that night. But, he _especially_ couldn't tell them that he had fallen in love with said girl.

"It was nothing important, nor was it any of your business," was all Dent could think to say.

"You know, Cilan," said Pod angrily, "Cress and I have absolutely HAD IT with that response out of you. We won't leave until you tell us the truth!"

"You want the truth, Chili?" asked Dent aggravated, "Fine! The truth is-"

But, thankfully for Dent, he couldn't finish his sentence when the alarm had gone off, and blaring a flashing red light. "Thank Arceus," thought Dent.

"An intruder!" yelled Corn, "and they're in the secret safe room!"

"Alright," said Dent, "Shadow Triad, move out!"

In the safe room, Nova had finally gotten her hands on the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griesous orbs. With the orbs in hand, she grinned as she succeeded with the plan.

"I've finally gotten the orbs," she thought, "now I can report back to Cyrus."

She had rushed out of the room, with her other trusty Pokémon Excadrill eliminating any Team Plasma Grunts that stood in her way. It was an easy getaway, until she was ambushed by the Shadow Triad.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Nova.

"Pod, Corn, you try and take the orbs," ordered Dent, not recognizing Nova, "I'll take care of the thief."

As his brothers were trying to take the bag containing the orbs from Nova's grasp, Dent had unsheathed his blade to fight. However, before he could land one strike upon her, their eyes had locked for a split second, and Dent had dropped his blade in shock.

"N-Nova?" exclaimed Dent.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into you," sighed Nova, "but I have no choice but to fight you!" she cried about to pull out her staff-blade.

"Nova, stop!" pleaded Dent as he picked up his blade, and knocked her's out of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Dent," said Nova with guilt, "but I can't leave here without these orbs!"

Nova had then dashed towards the Shadow Triad, and had pierced their neck, stomach, and leg points, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. Having completed the mission, and stopping the Shadow Triad from getting her, Nova had left with complete regret.

"I got the orbs," thought Nova, somberly, "but I hurt the one I love." Nova leaped back to Galactic HQ. She had the orbs, but could feel her heart breaking.

xxxxxxxx

Later, The Shadow Triad were getting reprimanded by Ghetsis for letting a Galactic member get away with the orbs.

"Not only have you three failed to protect the orbs, but you have also failed to protect your honor," said Ghetsis. "I demand an explanation for why this is so."

"Lord Ghetsis, we have only failed because," started Dent.

"Because, why?" asked Ghetsis with absolute stern.

"Because, I let her go," responded Dent.

"You what?" yelled Ghetsis, "Dent, this is not only dishonorable, but it is also treacherous!"

"Ghetsis, I only did it for reasons that none of you would understand," replied Dent, irritated.

"I already don't understand why you would let one of those Galactic fools go without a fight!" yelled Ghetsis.

"I only let her go because I love her!" hollered Dent.

However, Dent had realized what he said when it was too late. Ghetsis was furious to hear this news, while Corn and Pod just stood there in absolute shock.

"Any affections toward idiots is the ultimate form of treason!" yelled Ghetsis. "I hereby FORBID you to EVER interact with her again! As further punishment, I relieve you as leader of the Shadow Triad. From this moment forth, Corn is now in charge of the Shadow Triad!"

"What?" cried Dent, "You can't do that!"

"I have made up my mind," responded Ghetsis, still angry, but starting to calm down. " You three are dismissed."

As they were walking to their resting chambers, Corn and Pod felt slightly pitiful for their younger brother, as he hung his head while he walked with them.

"Cilan, why did you not tell us this?" Pod asked.

"Look guys, I've been through a lot tonight," Dent managed to say, "so just leave me to be alone, and good night."

"But, Cilan-" began Pod.

"I said good night!" yelled Dent as he stormed off to his chambers in a huff.

That night, Dent had let nothing put him to sleep, except his guilt, dishonor, and conflicting romantic feelings for Nova that had only gotten him into big trouble.


	7. Love Withstands Anything

At Galactic HQ, Nova had successfully brought the stolen "back" treasure to Cyrus. While she did feel accomplished that she hadn't failed again, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Dent. Surely, with her taking the much sought after treasure, Dent must have paid some kind of consequence. But, she quickly snapped back to reality as Cyrus was congratulating her on the heist.

"You have done quite well, Nova," applauded Cyrus. "You have truly redeemed yourself, and you are now officially off probation."

"Thank you, Lord Cyrus," said Nova rather glum.

"Now with the orbs in my possession, I can recreate Unova in my own image!" exclaimed Cyrus. "Then, those fools Team Plasma will surely fall!"

Nova could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that she loved Dent, but that meant that she loved a member of Team Plasma. It also meant that she loved the enemy. If Cyrus ever found out about this, she would most likely be fired, or worse, executed.

"Lord Cyrus, I don't think that we should feud with Team Plasma anymore," said Nova quick enough for Cyrus to hear what she was saying.

However, when he had heard this, he did not look the least bit of pleased.

"What?" shouted Cyrus, "Call a truce with our enemy? Nova, that is not only foolish, but positively arbitrary! If we were to surrender to them, then our plans would fail yet again! And I will do no such thing!"

"But, my Lord-" Nova tried to say.

"I will hear no more of this nonsense!" yelled Cyrus, "Now, begone!"

It was no use. Cyrus was not going to ever listen, so Nova just followed orders, and left. However, rather than going back to her resting chambers, she decided to sneak out of a nearby window, and headed for the Dreamyard.

xxxxxxxx

That night, when Nova had gotten to the Dreamyard, she was walking around the ruins somberly. With a slightly heavy heart, she looked up at the stars, wishing that Dent were with her. As she reminisced about the day she had first met Dent here, she wanted nothing more than to gaze into his beautiful emerald eyes, and for him to caress her in his arms. How she longed for them to be together, but she know that they couldn't.

"If it weren't for that stupid feud, I could be with him," thought Nova dejected and angry. "Dent, if only I could see you again, then we could be together no matter what!" cried Nova even though she was alone. But, it was useless, and she could only face the truth: she and Dent were never meant to be together. Knowing this, Nova had buried her face in her knees, and started to sob.

"Nova, is that you?" asked a nearby voice.

When Nova lifted her head up, she was overjoyed to see that the voice was Dent. He had a calm look in his emerald colored eyes, but it was easy to tell that he was overjoyed to see her. Nova then got up, and she ran to hug him. As they both embraced out of the joy of reuniting, Nova nuzzled her head in his chest. She felt his heart beating rapidly inside of his chest. In happiness that she sees her true love again, she gently pulled down both his mask and hers, and planted a kiss on his nose. Dent blushed, and even backed away a bit, but then he smiled and re-embraced with Nova once again.

"Oh, Nova, I've missed you so much," said Dent.

"And I've missed you too, Dent," replied Nova. "But, we can never love each other."

"I don't care about that stupid feud, Nova!" insisted Dent, "I love you, and that's all that will ever matter to me!"

"I love you too, Dent," agreed Nova, "But how can we be together when we were both raised to only hate each other?"

"From what I've learned from you," said Dent, "love can overcome even the strongest of barriers. Nothing, not even the Galactic-Plasma feud can keep us apart."

It was then that Nova had realized that Dent was right. It doesn't matter if their love is forbidden, as long as their hearts are connected, nothing else matters.

"I agree," said Nova, "we will always be together no matter what happens."

Unbeknownst to Dent and Nova, they were being spied on. In a nearby bush, Dent's two older brothers, Corn and Pod were viewing the two lovers as they embraced.

"So it's true," sighed Corn, "he _has_ fallen in love with the girl."

"We must inform Lord Ghetsis about this!" declared Pod.

"Chili, we can't," said Corn. "If we do, not only will our brother get in even bigger trouble than earlier, _we'll_ pay the price too."

"How so, Cress?" asked Pod.

"We, being Cilan's older brothers, hold every ounce of responsibility for him," explained Corn. "So if he gets it, we get it too."

"Good point," sighed Pod. "Also, I think that Cilan's been through enough already. I mean, first Ghetsis took away his title as Shadow Triad leader, then our brother had lost half of his honor! Besides, they might harm the girl, and Cilan would never forgive us!"

"So, if our brother is fine with this," said Corn, "then so are we."

But, after Corn and Pod had teleported back to Plasma HQ before Dent and Nova could notice them, Jupiter had been listening in on their little "scandal".

"So _this_ is her little secret, huh?" thought Jupiter. "I'll teach her not to side with the enemy, I shall report this to Lord Cyrus right away!" Jupiter then fled, careful not to make a sound.

Not knowing that someone had watched them, Dent and Nova had said their goodbyes before going back to their respective bases.

"It's only a goodbye for now," insisted Dent, "We shall see each other again."

"I know we will," said Nova. "But, there is one more thing that I want to do before I leave."

"And what is that?" asked Dent.

"This," answered Nova as she planted a kiss on his lips. "It's to repay the one you gave me back at the Castelia pier that night."

"Um, thank you, Nova," said Dent, blushing. "Well, goodnight, my sweet."

"Goodnight, my sweet," responded Nova with a smile.


	8. The Darkest Hour

Five minutes later, Nova headed back to Galactic HQ. She tried to sneak back in through the window she had sneaked out of earlier without anyone noticing. But, her stealthiness seemed to have gone up in smoke when a light had suddenly flashed on. Nova turned to see who had caught her, and she had turned to see Cyrus and Jupiter, staring at her questioningly.

"Hello, my Lieutenant," greeted Jupiter condescendingly. "Lord Cyrus would like to have a word with you. You've seemed to have wandered off in the night."

"That will be all, Jupiter," ordered Cyrus, "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Cyrus," said Jupiter.

Nervously gazing at the expression that Cyrus was giving her at the moment, Nova panicked, hoping that the worst would not come.

"Nova, it seems that Jupiter has told me that you have been doing unquestionably treacherous things," interrogated Cyrus.

"Um, what kind of things, sir?" asked Nova panicking.

"Do not play dumb, Nova!" scowled Cyrus. "I have found out that you have been deceiving us, by siding yourself with the enemy! While you went AWOL, Jupiter has reported to me that you have fallen for a member of the notorious Shadow Triad!"

"But, Lord Cyrus, I see no problem with him!" objected Nova.

"Then you do not see the truth!" said Cyrus. "He is only pretending to 'love' you, just so you'll let your guard down! Then, he'll report all of your secret information of Team Galactic, and report straight to Ghetsis, which will cause our downfall!"

"I won't listen to anymore lies that you tell me!" defied Nova. "I love him, he loves me, and there's nothing you can do to stop that!"

"Very well, then," said Cyrus. "I just hope I didn't have to resort to this."

"Resort to what?" asked Nova.

"Something that I should have done long ago," answered Cyrus. "I hereby declare war on Team Plasma!"

"No! You can't do that, I won't let you!" exclaimed Nova.

"If you won't fight with us, then you are a traitor!" snapped Cyrus. "You are to be executed at mid-dawn!"

"Please, you can't kill me!" pleaded Nova as she was being chained down, and taken by a two Grunts. After she was carried off, Cyrus had sent word to all Galactic members of the war.

xxxxxxxx

"Lord Ghetsis!" exclaimed a Plasma Grunt.

"What is it?" demanded Ghetsis.

"I have a message from Cyrus of Team Galactic!" answered the Grunt. "It says something about declaring war on Team Galactic and Team Plasma!"

"Ah, so that imbecile Cyrus has finally found the nerve to end this once and for all," thought Ghetsis pleased. "Send word to all Plasma members, we are to prepare for battle at once!"

In Dent's resting chambers, he had laid on his bed with great pleasure. However, his happiness was interrupted as a Plasma Grunt had burst through the door.

"Augh!" exclaimed Dent, "What is it now?"

"Sorry, Dent," apologized the Grunt, "but I have gotten word from Lord Ghetsis that Cyrus has declared war on Team Galactic and Team Plasma!"

"What?" yelled Dent. But, before he could react, the Plasma Grunt had already ran out of the room, probably afraid of getting Vine Whipped by Simisage.

"This is horrible," thought Dent. "If Team Plasma and Team Galactic go to war, then I will definitely never see Nova again. And worse, if they found out about our secret, Nova might get seriously hurt! I've got to put an end to this, and help Nova!"

"Simi?" wondered Simisage.

"Simisage, come with me," said Dent, "I can't do this by myself!"

"Sage!" obeyed Simisage.

In hopes of saving the one he loves, and ending this feud once and for all, Dent and Simisage had quickly jumped out of the window, and to Galactic HQ to find Nova.

xxxxxxxx

In the Galactic Prison Room, Nova was chained up, and sat in depression. Cyrus was going to kill her, and it was all her fault. Fraxure was with her to be with her in her final moments. They both heard someone coming, and expected the worst.

"Well, Fraxure," sighed Nova, "I guess I'm going to die sooner than I was told."

"Frax," whimpered Fraxure as he nuzzled up to Nova.

But to their surprise, it wasn't any of the commanders, or Cyrus. It was none other than Dent. Nova was elated to see her true love, but Fraxure just sneered at him.

"Fraxure, it's alright," assured Nova. "Dent is on my side. Also, let's just say he's more than a friend to me."

"Frax?" wondered Fraxure confused.

"Nova, I don't want to ever be apart from you!" cried Dent.

"Neither do I," agreed Nova. "But, I just think that we would've been better off never even meeting each other."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Dent. "Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me. After that time we spent together in Castelia, I have truly felt happiness."

"But, haven't I only caused you pain?" choked Nova with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure I got a huge punishment from Ghetsis when he had found out, but never once have you truly made me suffer," assured Dent.

"And, I guess that meeting you has made me better too," realized Nova. "Without you, I'd have died without a purpose to live."

"So, I guess, that when we're together, we are happy," said Dent. "We can't live without each other, and we'd feel so empty if we had never met that day in the Dreamyard."

"Even if my execution does carry out, I'll die very happy," teared Nova.

"I will miss you, my love," sobbed Dent embracing his doomed lover.

"And I'll miss you too, my love," sniffed Nova nuzzling his cheek that was wet with tears. "You've made me so happy, I wish it didn't have to end like this."

"Same here," choked Dent wiping the tears from his face.

Then, they both heard footsteps approaching. Both of them could only mean that Nova's death sentence was about to commence. Before Dent and Simisage had left, Dent wanted to speak to Nova for the last time.

"Goodbye, Nova," whispered Dent, "I'll always remember you."

"And I'll always be with you, Dent," said Nova.


	9. War Rages On

After Dent had left, Nova sat there in her designated prison chamber, head hung with depression. Tears started to stream down her face, but she couldn't wipe them away because her arms were chained to the metal pole, and her neck was chained with a metal brace. But while she was lamenting about her fate, the room entrance opened. Nova looked up to see that it was a female Galactic Grunt.

"Lady Nova," said the Grunt, " it is almost time for your execution to commence."

"It is almost sunrise?" asked Nova, shocked. "It seemed way too soon!"

"They all say that when their life is about to end," replied the Grunt.

The Galactic Grunt then proceeded to unhinge Nova's metal neck brace. Nova's wrists were still chained together as the Grunt escorted her to the field where her execution and the war were both supposed to happen.

"Ow!" cried Nova, "Easy with the chain pulling!"

"Sorry, my Lady," apologized the Grunt, "but I still must take you to the place of execution one way or another."

xxxxxxxx

Plasma grunts were beginning to prepare for the battle. They were having their Pokémon return to their Pokéballs, having already been trained to fight intensely. Ghetsis was looking over, absolutely sure that they were gonna win this once and for all.

"This is where it all ends," thought Ghetsis, smiling smugly, "After this, Cyrus' little 'dream' of Unova's recreation will surely crumble right before his eyes! With Unova at my hands, I shall be ruler of the whole world! And when that happens, those freaks from Team Galactic will never interfere with my plans, and I'll banish them back to Sinnoh!"

As Ghetsis was saying this to himself, a couple of Plasma grunts were conversing among themselves. They were anticipating about defeating Team Galactic, and wanting Team Plasma's dream to finally become reality.

"We can't let those aliens win this war!" said one Grunt. "If we do, it will be absolutely shameful to Team Plasma!"

"Indeed," agreed the other Grunt, " Those Galactic agents are nothing but trouble. They're not from Unova, so they must be evil!"

"In that case, let's fight until the end!" exclaimed the Grunt.

Elsewhere, Grunts of Team Galactic were preparing their Pokémon and themselves for the upcoming battle. Cyrus was observing every last Grunt, and he smiled to himself.

"Ghetsis is a fool," thought Cyrus. "He clearly does not see that I am to be the true conqueror of the Unova region. After being foiled by those two wretched brats back in Sinnoh, my plans for recreating the world had fallen. But now that I've come to the Unova region, I do not plan on failing again!"

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, every Galactic Grunt was feeling assured that Team Plasma was going to lose the battle.

"Team Plasma are a bunch of hypocrites," said one Grunt.

"I heard that they want to free the Pokémon from 'human tyranny'!" mentioned another Grunt.

"Ha! If they were to do that, they wouldn't have Pokémon to fight with either!" scoffed another Grunt.

"Those Plasma ruffians only want trouble," added one Grunt, " It's clear that we can't trust them, so we must finish them off."

Then, a female Galactic Grunt came into the room. She stood in front of Cyrus, holding onto Nova's chains to present her to Cyrus.

"Sir, I have brought the prisoner for execution," stated the Grunt.

"Excellent," said Cyrus, " Maybe, she should have thought twice before siding with the enemy."

Nova then tried to object, but her mouth was gagged by tape.

"It's such a shame, really," said Cyrus. "And to think that you were one of my most trusted Lieutenants."

Then, out of the window, the sun was starting to rise. Nova looked out of the window in absolute horror. She knew that her death sentence was going to begin shortly.

"Well, would you look at that," observed Cyrus, "Dawn has risen. We will now proceed to the battlefield. Weavile, come." Cyrus' Weavile then followed his master, grinning deviously. "This is the day that all of my ambitions will finally become reality! And to start off this battle, I must dispose of a certain traitor."

As she was being dragged by her shackles, Nova could only hang her head in gloom. There was nothing she could do about her doom, and could only accept her life's end.

xxxxxxxx

At the same time at Plasma HQ, the Shadow Triad were altogether in one room. Every Team Plasma member except them had left for war.

"You cannot let the girl get slaughtered," stated Corn.

"I know, brother," said Dent hopelessly. "But what can I do to stop Nova from dying?"

"That isn't for us to decide," answered Pod. "The only way that she can be saved is by your decision."

"So, you're saying that the only way to save her from being killed is for me to take action?" asled Dent.

"That is correct," responded Corn and Pod. "But you have to hurry, the sun has already risen up!"

"Alright," said Dent with determination, "Simisage, follow me!"

"Sage!" answered Simisage.

Dent then rushed out of the building with Simisage, hoping that it was not too late to save Nova from certain death.

On the battlefield, all of Team Plasma and Team Galactic stood facing each other on opposite sides behind their respective leaders. Nova was attached to a steel wall, blindfolded and gagged. Cyrus then called forth Weavile to carry out the Nova's execution.

"Weavile, use Night Slash!" commanded Cyrus.

Weavile then proceeded to slice its claws deep into Nova's chest repeatedly. Nova tried to scream in agony, but came out muffled due to the tape around her mouth. Her blood had started to splatter everywhere.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam so she won't move!" ordered Cyrus. "Then, finish her off with X-Scissor!"

Weavile shot out a blast of freezing energy toward Nova's badly bruised limbs. But, before he could finish off Nova for good, he was blasted by what felt like multiple bombs exploding. Weavile fainted instantly, and before everyone could look to see where that blast had come from, something had whipped past them all, and Nova was gone.

"What was that?" thought Cyrus. "And Nova, she disappeared!"

"Well, Cyrus," said Ghetsis condescendingly, "How would you even manage to survive a war if you can't even kill a little girl?"

"Silence!" yelled Cyrus. "Just because I don't have anyone to kill, doesn't mean I can't begin this war!"

"I was hoping you would say that," responded Ghetsis.

Grunts from both Plasma and Galactic then sent out their Pokémon for war. Cyrus sent out one of his other Pokémon, Honchkrow, while Ghetsis had sent out his Hydreigon. The Galactic-Plasma War had officially begun.


	10. Plotting the End

Dent had rushed through the forest, with Nova barely conscious in his arms. Simisage was running by his side.

"Great job using Seed Bomb to take out that Weavile," said Dent to his Pokémon partner.

But before Simisage could attempt to thank his master for the compliment, Nova had started to cough up blood.

"Nova's dying!" panicked Dent. "I have to get her to safety! I'll take her back to headquarters, and treat her!"

xxxxxxxx

That night at Plasma HQ, Dent was kneeling beside Nova's bed in the infirmary. Nova was unconscious from blood loss, her heart was beating at an unstably fast rate. She was hooked up on a breathing machine, and was attached to several IV lines to re-stabilize her blood amount.

"Nova, please don't die on me," pleaded Dent, "The last thing that I want to happen is losing you."

"Is she alright, Cilan?" asked Corn as he entered the room.

"She's lost an unhealthy amount of blood, and she's struggling to breathe," responded Dent. "I can only hope that she makes it."

"In that case, I shall leave you alone to treat her," said Corn.

After Corn left, Dent returned to Nova's bedside. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he looked at her. She was badly bruised, her chest brutally scarred, and her suit was drenched in her own blood.

"D-Dent," Nova managed to say, "Is... is that you?"

"Nova, you're alive!" said Dent, still red-eyed.

"Am I... going to die?" coughed Nova, "My body... it hurts everywhere."

"No, I won't let that happen," cried Dent, "I'll take care of you, and you'll be healthy again!"

Nova tried to say something, but she had slowly started to close her eyes. Her breathing had grown quiet, and her hands had to fallen limp.

"Nova?" exclaimed Dent, starting to cry, "Nova, no! You can't leave me!"

Dent then started to sob, and leaned his head gently on her chest. Tears were seeping from his eyes uncontrollably as he clutched the bedsheets. But, a gentle hand had been placed on his. He lifted his head to see that Nova was still living. Her heartbeat was starting to normalize along with her blood rate.

"Dent, why are you crying?" whispered Nova, "I'm alright."

"I thought I was going to lose you for good!" choked Dent, still crying.

"If you hadn't saved me, you probably would have," said Nova. "But still, we need to find a way to stop that war."

"I know," agreed Dent, "But in the condition you're in, we can't do anything. We have no choice but to wait until you're back to nearly full health."

"But, Dent!" cried Nova, "We can't just wait! If we wait, the war will probably get worse; it could even have all of Unova involved!"

"But we still don't have a plan!" said Dent. "If you were to fight like this, you'd get killed for sure, and I'd never forgive myself for letting that happen!"

Nova figured that she could never convince Dent to let her fight while still badly injured. Knowing that Dent cared a lot about her, Nova just decided to lay low for a little bit until her wounds healed.

"Fine," sighed Nova, "Have it your way. But we still need to think of a plan and fast!"

"I know," said Dent, "but even if we do think of something, we'll have to wait until your wounds have healed."

"Alright," agreed Nova, "I promise that I'll take it easy for now."

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the war had come to a temporary pause until morning. Resting tents for both Plasma and Galactic were set up on opposite boundaries. While most of their grunts were resting up, Cyrus and Ghetsis were wide awake, only thinking of battle strategies.

"Cyrus will never make it out of this war alive," thought Ghetsis. "I will make sure that he never interferes with Team Plasma again, and then, I can end this damned war my way!"

Ghetsis then held up one of his Pokéballs, smiling diabolically as he thought of a way to win.

"If I can manage to sneak an attack on Cyrus tomorrow morning, then he'll never come between my plans ever!" cackled Ghetsis. "Never again will that fool see the light of day!"

"I must make sure that Ghetsis falls in battle!" thought Cyrus.

Cyrus then remembered one of his own Pokémon was perfect for Ghetsis' downfall. As he held its Pokéball in his hands, he smiled menacingly at the idea.

"When he lets his guard down for even a second, that's when I'll strike at him!" plotted Cyrus. "I'll make sure he never interferes with Team Galactic again!"

Outside of one of the Plasma tents, Ghetsis' son, N, was sitting on the ground with his Purrloin sleeping on his lap. During that whole day, he had not seen the Shadow Triad on the battlefield, and was greatly concerned. As he gently stroked his Purrloin's soft back, he was deeply lost in his thoughts.

"I just hope that they're alright," thought N. "If this war isn't stopped soon, it could end horribly."

Although there wasn't much he could do about it, N hated the feud that kept Team Plasma and Team Galactic separated. He could only hope that someone would end it for good.

"Maybe the reason that the boys weren't here is because they want nothing to do with the feud anymore," thought N. "I'd bet they're trying to think of a plan right now!"

However, N had also wondered about Cilan. Recently, N had seen him around with a girl from Team Galactic. He had noticed how friendly Cilan has been acting toward her, despite her being on the opposing side.

"Who was that girl?" wondered N. "She and Cilan seemed to like each other a lot. Maybe _they'll_ be the ones to put a stop to this war once and for all."

As N returned to his resting tent with Purrloin, he was worried that Cilan would be too late to stop Ghetsis and Cyrus.

"Cilan, please don't fail me," thought N, with great worry.


	11. Reunions

At the break of dawn, Nova found that she could not catch any sleep. She was feeling a little better after Cyrus' failed execution attempt, but was still in no shape to fight properly. No matter how hard she tried to get up, a sharp pain would always surge through her chest. Defeated, Nova just slumped backwards into her infirmary bed.

"Augh, this sucks!" groaned Nova. "Not only is my strength completely depleted, but I have no plan to end this stupid war at all! Worst of all, I don't have Fraxure with me."

Nova somberly remembered her partner, Fraxure. The last time that they were together was in the Galactic Prison Chambers, shortly before her execution trial.

"Poor Fraxure," sighed Nova, "he probably misses me like crazy after I was dragged away by that Grunt."

Unknown to Nova, Corn was peeking in through the slightly opened infirmary entrance door. He couldn't help but pity Nova as she laid in infirmary bed. But then, Corn had gotten a clever idea as he took out one of his Pokéballs.

"If she's so woeful about not being able to see her Pokémon again," thought Corn, "Then all I have to do is make sure she gets better quicker!"

With that, he released one of his Pokémon from the Pokéball, a pink creature with large, pink and cream colored ears, a white fluffy tail, and small blue eyes.

"Audino!" cried the creature.

"Alright, Audino," ordered Corn, "I need you to use Heal Pulse on Nova to speed up her healing process!"

"Au-dino!" obeyed Audino.

As Audino carefully walked up to Nova, she stared at it with puzzlement and curiosity.

"An Audino?" wondered Nova. "How did it get in here?"

Then, Audino released a wave of pink energy in Nova's direction. Nova panicked for a split second, but calmed down as she felt her wounds dissolve almost instantly. Any pain that she had once felt in her body was now gone. The blood that had stained her uniform was cleaned off as well.

"Gee, thanks!" Nova said to the pink Pokémon.

"Aud, Audino!" replied Audino.

Finally feeling her strength coming back, Nova leaped out of the bed, grabs her staff, and had snuck out the window toward Galactic HQ.

xxxxxxxx

Back in the Nova's resting chambers at Galactic HQ, Fraxure was laying on the bed weeping. After Nova had been taken away from him, he could only assume that his master was dead. Tears had soaked the sheets as Fraxure was being comforted by Nova's other two Pokémon, Excadrill and Emolga. Suddenly, Fraxure heard the room door creak open slowly. Alarmed, he bolted off of the bed, and started to charge a Dragon Pulse attack at the "intruder".

"Fraxure, stop!" cried the familiar voice, "It's me, Iris!"

Upon hearing that, Fraxure immediately halted his attack. As Nova entered through the door, Fraxure charged up to his life-long friend, and hugged her, teary-eyed. Nova was about to return the hug, when suddenly, she was hugged Excadrill and Emolga.

"I missed you guys, too!" said Nova. "But guys, I'm gonna need your help big time! I can't stop Ghetsis and Cyrus with just my weapon, so I'm going to need a little help from my Pokémon."

Fraxure, Excadrill, and Emolga instantly agreed to help their trainer. Nova sent Excadrill and Emolga back to their respective Pokéballs, and with Fraxure by her side, set out to stop the war that had kept Team Galactic and Team Plasma apart for so long.


	12. We'll do this Together

Two hours later, Dent had decided to go check on Nova to see her recovery progress. However, when he had entered the infirmary, his lover was nowhere to be found. Panicking, Dent searched the whole room for Nova, but she wasn't anywhere in the building. Then, Corn entered the room. Dent asked him if he knew why Nova was gone, but did not like the answer that Corn had given.

"YOU WHAT?" shrieked Dent.

"Look, Nova was obviously not going to heal anytime soon, so I thought that I could help her a little bit," explained Corn. "So, I simply had my Audino use Heal Pulse, and her problems were solved."

"You could have at least told me about this first!" yelled Dent. "Where is she now?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that she's on her way to the battlefield as we speak," responded Corn.

"I have to catch up with her," thought Dent, "Even with a full recovery, she's still not strong enough to take down Cyrus and Ghetsis on her own!"

Knowing the direction that Nova was heading in, Dent bolted off with Simisage at his side. The last thing he wanted to happen was for Nova to get hurt again.

xxxxxxxx

Running through the forest, Nova had hopes that she could finally resolve the feud that had prevented her and Dent from being together. However, her thoughts were cut short when she was suddenly trapped in a cage of boulders. She struggled to get free of the boulders, but couldn't succeed. Fraxure tried to claw his way into one of the rocks, but couldn't break it either.

"Gaaagh!" groaned Nova. "A Rock Tomb attack? How could this have happened?"

"Now, where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice.

Knowing who that voice was, Nova jerked her head around to see where Dent was. When her head had faced forward again, Dent was suddenly in front of her, thanking his Crustle.

"Dent, why did you do that?" asked Nova.

"I had to stop you from getting yourself killed one way or another," said Dent. "You and I both know that you aren't strong enough to stop the battle."

"That's why I have my Pokémon with me!" insisted Nova.

"Even with your team, you'd still have no chance alone!" retorted Dent. "Ghetsis is too powerful, he'll destroy you!"

"If you want to end this feud once and for all, then why did you stop me?" questioned Nova.

"Because, I wasn't going to let you do this without me," said Dent. "If I did, you would most likely get killed, and I'd hate myself for letting that happen."

Realizing that Dent was right, she decided to let him help her with their ultimate goal. However, Nova was still struggling to escape the Rock Tomb caused by Dent's Crustle.

"You can't get out, can you?" sighed Dent.

"Don't worry, I can get out by myself!" assured Nova.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she struggled, Nova found herself unable to budge herself free.

"Crustle, use Rock Smash," ordered Dent.

Crustle pounded one of its claws into each of the large boulders constricting Nova, and all of the boulders shattered into pieces. Brushing herself off, Nova got up and continued on the forest trail. After returning Crustle to its Pokéball, Dent followed after her.

"I could have done that myself, even with my hands sealed in!" boasted Nova.

"Yeah, right," sighed Dent.

As they bolted down the forest trail, the sun was rising to make way for morning. Dent and Nova knew that they were running out of time.


	13. The Suffering of War

Morning had come, and both Team Galactic and Team Plasma had emerged from their battle tents to fight. Most of the Grunts from both sides were exhausted and badly-beaten. Even Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter had little energy to fight. Annoyed by this, both Ghetsis and Cyrus had dismissed their Grunts, and had decided to settle things personally.

"So, you really think that you're actually going to see your dream of a new world become a reality?" asked Ghetsis, smugly.

"Actually, Ghetsis," assured Cyrus, "I _know _that I'll be able to succeed."

"Ha!" scoffed Ghetsis. "How could you possibly accomplish anything, if you can't even slaughter that little tramp that one of my Shadow Triad loves so much?"

"Silence!" yelled Cyrus, angrily, " I'll make you see that my ideals are perfect!"

Cyrus started the battle by sending out the only Pokémon that he has caught during his time in Unova.

"Go, Scolipede!" cried Cyrus.

"Hmm, a Scolipede, huh?" thought Ghetsis. "No matter; I can still beat it!"

Ghetsis then sent out one of his second-most powerful Pokémon.

"Go, Cofagrigus!" yelled Ghetsis.

As the two enemies stood face to face, Cyrus and Ghetsis had determined, yet bitter expressions on their faces.

"Scolipede, use Poison Tail!" ordered Cyrus. Scolipede whipped its tail at Cofagrigus, causing it to bolt back in pain.

"Cofagrigus, use Psychic!" called Ghetsis. Cofagrigus' eyes glowed bright blue as Scolipede was being levitated into the air. Scolipede was then sent flying backwards.

"Scolipede, attack with Venoshock!" cried Cyrus. A powerful shot of poisonous liquid blasted out of Scolipede's mouth. The blast was so powerful, that it almost his Ghetsis, but he quickly jumped back. Seeing that his Pokémon was starting to lose energy, Ghetsis grinned maliciously as he decided that it was time his plan came into effect.

"Cofagrigus, Destiny Bond!" ordered Ghetsis. Cofagrigus started to glow a dark purple aura. Scolipede was surrounded with that same aura, and so was Cyrus.

"What's happening?" thought Cyrus, panicking. "Why do I feel so strange?"

Unaware of Ghetsis' plan, Cyrus decided to land the finishing blow to Cofagrigus.

"Alright, Scolipede, finish it off with Poison Tail once more!" yelled Cyrus. Scolipede lashed out its tail at Cofagrigus, and Cofagrigus finally crashed down. But suddenly, Scolipede fell crashing down as well.

"Cofagrigus, return," said Ghetsis, maliciously.

"Scolipede, return," said Cyrus. "Well, Ghetsis, it looks like I-"

But, as Cyrus was trying to finish his sentence, he screamed in agony. He kneeled to the ground, clutching his chest with his right hand.

"My body... it feels like... like it's being constricted!" cried Cyrus, in pain.

"Well, those _are _the effects of Cofagrigus' Destiny Bond attack, but only on a human," said Ghetsis. "You see, Cyrus, I had Cofagrigus use Destiny Bond on not only your Pokémon, but on you as well."

"You... You bastard!" gasped Cyrus. "I... I feel... so weak..."

Cyrus fell to the ground, his hand going limp, and his eyes going dull and listless. Ghetsis put two fingers on Cyrus' neck, and was quite pleased when he had felt no pulse.

"At last!" yelled Ghetsis, evilly. "Cyrus is dead!"

Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars rushed over to their leader's lifeless body in shock. Even the Team Plasma Grunts gazed in utter horror.


	14. We Are One

Dent and Nova ran swiftly as they approached the middle of the battlefield. However, they were shocked at what they saw. Every Grunt from Team Plasma and Team Galactic stood frozen as they stared at Ghetsis with pure terror. The three Galactic commanders were especially speechless. Unaware of what Ghetsis had done exactly, Nova rushed up to one of the commanders.

"Saturn, what happened here?" asked Nova.

"Something horrible," responded Saturn, still shocked.

"Go see for yourself, Nova," choked Mars.

As Nova started to walk over to where all of the Grunts were standing, she turned and looked at Jupiter. Jupiter noticed the look of anger in the young girl's eyes and calmly spoke to her.

"Nova, I-" Jupiter tried to say. But, her sentence was cut off when Nova angrily swung her fist into the right side of the older woman's face.

"Don't you even say a damn word to me!" shouted Nova. "You nearly had me killed!"

Shoving her way through the crowd of Galactic and Plasma Grunts, Nova finally made her way to the front of the crowd. But, she became horrified as she saw Cyrus, laying still and dead on the ground. Dent quickly ran up to her to see what was wrong, and was also horrified at the Galactic leader's corpse. Nova almost fell backwards in shock, but was quickly caught by Dent.

"Ghetsis has gone too far this time," said Dent.

"That man needs to be stopped," uttered Nova. "Although I've always hated Cyrus, this is an unforgivable act!"

Suddenly, Nova felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter standing behind her.

"We're going to fight with you," said Mars.

"But why?" asked Dent. "Is it because you want to avenge your leader?"

"No," replied Saturn. "We want to end this war for good!"

"At first, we believed Cyrus' views on Team Plasma to be true," stated Jupiter. "We believed that anyone from Team Plasma was not to be trusted; that they were always going to be the enemy."

"But we know now that Cyrus was wrong," added Saturn. "Cyrus told me that if anything were to happen to him, I would take over his position as leader of Team Galactic. Now that Cyrus is gone, I'm going to finally set things right!"

"We'll fight with you too!" exclaimed two familiar voices.

Dent and Nova turned around to see Pod and Corn.

"Chili, Cress, what are you guys doing here?" asked Dent.

"Cress didn't want to let you two just do this by yourselves, so he followed you both, and I tagged along!" explained Pod.

"That, and Chili got bored doing nothing," added Corn.

"We're with you until the end, bro!" said Pod.

Now allied with five more people, Dent and Nova knew that they would win for sure. With complete confidence, they hurried to the spot where Ghetsis was located.

Satisfied with getting rid of his enemy, Ghetsis smiled to himself.

"This is perfect," chuckled Ghetsis, "With Cyrus gone, nothing stands in my way of complete domination of Unova!"

"Think again, Ghetsis," said a familiar voice.

Ghetsis turned quickly to see the voice coming from Dent. However, Ghetsis' look of relief instantly turned to anger and shock as he noticed the other two Shadow Triad members was standing beside members of Team Galactic.

"Corn, Pod, what are you doing?!" asked Ghetsis. "You are siding yourselves with our sworn enemies, just like your foolish brother!"

"You mean _your_ sworn enemies, Ghetsis," said Pod.

"We're tired of this meaningless war," said Corn, "and with a little help from Team Galactic, we're going to take you down."

"I'd like to see you try," taunted Ghetsis. "N, seize them at once!"

But much to Ghetsis' surprise, N merely walked over to were Nova and the Shadow Triad stood. Every Plasma and Galactic member then followed him without hesitation. Ghetsis was outraged by the betrayal of his own "comrades" and son.

"What?!" exclaimed Ghetsis, "How dare you defy me, boy?"

"Father, you are nothing but a monster!" N shouted, angrily. "All those years of abuse and torment have made me see that!"

"I was only trying to set you on the right path!" retorted Ghetsis, "So that you wouldn't turn out to be such a weakling!"

"By neglecting and using me for your own selfish desires?" yelled N, furiously. "Everyone knows you never cared about me or anyone else but yourself! You just used us like tools that are just waiting to be thrown away when they are of no use to you anymore! And now, you've taken the life of another human being, all because you couldn't stand to let your own twisted dreams crumble before your eyes! You are a sick bastard who doesn't deserve to be alive!"

Speechless by his son's rant, Ghetsis' eyes sparked full of hate and anger. Despite his building anger, his mouth flashed an evil and menacing grin as he began to chuckle darkly.

"So, I guess you're not as much of an idiot as I thought," said Ghetsis. "You actually saw right through my true intentions, and I applaud you for that. I don't need any of you to complete my plans of world domination, so I'll finish you all off right now! Cofagrigus, take them all down!"

"Nova and I will take him down," said Dent. "Go, Crustle!"

"Excadrill, help us out!" Nova exclaimed.

"Cofagrigus, use Psychic!" commanded Ghetsis.

Cofagrigus' eyes started to glow bright blue, and cast a powerful aura around Crustle and Excadrill, sending them flying backwards.

"Excadrill, use Metal Claw!" shouted Nova.

"Crustle, use X-Scissor!" exclaimed Dent.

Excadrill and Crustle slashed both of their claws into Cofagrigus' chest. Cofagrigus fell crashing down, but slowly got back up to fight. Ghetsis then grinned maliciously as he thought of another great idea.

"Cofagrigus, fire your Shadow Ball attack towards the girl!" yelled Ghetsis.

With a confused expression, Cofagrigus charged up a large ball of ghostly energy, and fired it in Nova's direction. Nova thought she was going to die again, but Dent quickly sliced the attack in half with his katana.

"Well," said Ghetsis, sending Cofagrigus back to its Pokéball, "I guess attacking each other using Pokémon is futile. I think we should settle things ourselves."

"Agreed," said Dent and Nova in unison as they sent their Pokémon back.

As Dent and Nova pulled out their respective weapons, Ghetsis unsheathed a large dagger. He lunged out towards Dent, but Dent quickly jumped back, and evaded the attack. Nova swung her dual-bladed staff at Ghetsis, cutting him in the chest. Ghetsis slashed Dent in his left arm, and Nova in her right leg. With a little bit of strength left, Dent slashed his katana towards Ghetsis' right side, critically wounding him. Defeated, Ghetsis fell to the ground, clutching his side.

"Ghetsis," said Nova, "you don't have to keep fighting anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Ghetsis, bitterly.

"I mean, you could put a stop to this whole war, and everyone could finally be at peace," explained Nova, calmly reaching her hand out to Ghetsis. "So, will you join us?"

"I will never side myself..." said Ghetsis with a broken, but evil smile, "with the likes of any of you!"

Ghetsis grabbed his dagger, and slashed the bright, silver blade across his neck. His hand grew limp, and the dagger rolled out of his palm. Everyone was in shock, utterly speechless as they gazed at Ghetsis' lifeless body.

"Why..." said Nova, paralyzed with horror, "why did he do that?"

"Because," said N, "my father was a fool. He believed that if no one would support his ideals, then there was no point of living."

"But, what are we going to do now?" asked a Plasma grunt. "Without a leader, who will guide us from now on?"

"I will," said N, "I am next in line to take my father's place as leader of Team Plasma."

"And I will take over as leader of Team Galactic," said Saturn as he stepped forward.

"The Galactic-Plasma feud," began Saturn.

"Is finally over," finished N.

Upon hearing those words, both sides began to cheer loudly. Quietly pushing through the large crowd was Dent, who was trying to find Nova. As she felt Dent gently grab her hand, Nova turned to him and smiled.

"Well, we did it," said Nova, "The war is finally over."

"And now, we can be together, "replied Dent as he smiled, "Just you and me, Iris."

"D-Dent! You called me Iris again!"

"I know. Personally, it's a much prettier name than 'Nova'."

"And I do miss calling you 'Cilan' instead of 'Dent'."

With their newly revived names for each other and the feeling of accomplishing their greatest mission, Dent and Nova shared a romantic kiss. From that day on, Team Plasma and Team Galactic no longer fought as enemies, but instead worked together as allies to bring peace and harmony to the Unova region.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's the end of the story! Sorry if the ending seemed a little bit rushed, but I really wanted Cilan and Iris to call each other by their true names again. So to all of my readers, I hope you liked the story, and check out my other story(ies) too! And yes, the chapter name is that song from TLK 2 (which the story was partially based off of)!


End file.
